


Equations

by Pearl_Roses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dark Character, Dark Ending, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multiple Timeline mention, Other, References to Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Roses/pseuds/Pearl_Roses
Summary: So many factors. So much time.





	Equations

A/N: Little short thing I wrote.

So maybe Sans was right. 

Maybe they did need to see everything. 

Frisk had this down to a science by now. It was simply a formula to a different ending. They knew the right one, and they knew their past actions would never leave them behind, but the warped ending they would inevitably get was worth the knowledge they would gain. 

The science, as Frisk saw it, came down to this. 

Sparing + Dates/Hangouts = The “Good” Ending. The one to shoot for. 

Fighting + Chara = Genocide. The “Bad” Ending. The one they only saw value in to drive their point home to Sans or to pry information out of Chara, who like Flowey, had soon realized their actions and quickly refused to disclose anything. 

Fighting + Anything Else = ???

This is where it got interesting. 

There were just too many factors and too many people to go through them all, but Frisk had all the time in the world.

And the results were just downright disappointing.

There was nothing new besides maybe a sadder fight or a more dismayed ending as they went through killing most but not quite everything, spared everything except one little frog that Sans could have passed off as an accident if he hadn’t known (maybe?) what they were up to. 

Flowey was right.

It’s one normal timeline they realize it while walking through waterfall. He was right all along. 

He was right in quite a few ways, in fact. 

1\. This world just became boring when you knew everything could you could make happen.   
2\. Killing was quite fun with little to no consequences.  
3\. And then things were boring. And empty.

What could they do after that?   
Maybe Flowey’s plan was a good idea after all…


End file.
